Decisiones, amor y odio
by AnaidIKDH
Summary: (Historia en Hogwarts y port-hogwarts) La guerra no discurre como se había planeado. Draco tiene que matar muggles y Hermione tiene que sobrevivir. Después de vivir un año juntos y solos. ¿Sobrevivirá el amor a la guerra o solo quedará rencor y odio? [ Mal resumen pero mecere la pena :P]


Hola muy buenaaaas! Aquí vengo con una historia de mi pareja favorita de Harry Potter :P Es una historia que tiene com años y que escribimos una amiga y yo y nos apetece compartirla para ver que os parece. Bueno esto es un prólogo que verdaderamente espero que os guste :P y que os animeis a leer!

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Mire la misma entrada del diario que siempre releía una vez a la semana. Me la sabía de memoria y podría recitarla sin problemas. Que cursi era hace un tiempo, nunca aprenderé.

 _"Si dejo de hablar con otra persona para responderte a ti, si no te doy tiempo a llamarme y te llamo yo antes, si soy yo la que te besa porque no quiero esperar a que lo hagas tú, si me cojo de tu brazo, si no suelto nunca tu mano, si quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo, si te pongo por delante de todo el mundo, si anulo algo que ya tenía planeado por algo mejor que resulta que eres tú, si nunca anulo los planes contigo, si siempre estoy disponible para ti, si nunca te pongo escusas, si siempre me acuerdo de ti, si siempre alargo las horas contigo, si se me pasan volando los minutos a tu lado, si siempre estoy pegajosa, si te dejo verme recién levantada, si te cuento "casi" todo, si me he reído en tu cara con ganas, si conoces todas mis risas, si conoces todos mis puntos débiles, si nunca paso de ti, si jamás me he puesto borde contigo, si me enfado por tonterías, si me preocupo con rapidez , si me pongo celosa, si he llorado por ti, si siempre llevo algo tuyo conmigo, si te araño, si me río cuando me miras a los ojos, si me pongo nerviosa, si se me forma un nudo en el estómago cuando voy a verte, si pienso en ti y se lo digo a los demás, si cuando cuentan algo me acuerdo de ti y me cayó, si lo paso mal contigo pero aun así quiero volverte a ver, si paso aunque sea solo un poco de lo que diga la gente, si intento conocer a tus amigos, si me importa tu familia, si mis amigos saben casi todo de ti, si hago lo que sea por verte, si consigues que solo piense en ti, si te he robado algo de tu habitación, si malgasto horas de sueño por estar hablando contigo, si has estado en mi cama, si me da igual las pintas que tengo, si consigues que me sonroje, si has hecho planes de futuro conmigo y no he salido corriendo, si yo también he hecho esos planes contigo, si aguanto tus caprichos y aguantas tú los míos, si sabes lo que verdaderamente me gusta, si nunca te he exigido nada, si sí soy lo más importante para ti por encima de todo yo lo dejaría todo por ti porque eres lo que más significa para mí en ese momento y eso me da miedo decírtelo…, si pasa todo eso significa lo siguiente:_

 _¿Qué te quiero? Pues no, porque para querer no hace falta ni la mitad de lo anterior, significa que te amo. Y si te amo es porque he llegado a ser lo más importante de tu tiempo. Pero he sido una imbécil y he roto esa simple normal, no querer a alguien si él no siente lo mismo que tú._

 _Y para qué sirve escribirlo, pues para nada, para volver a pensar en lo mismo una y otra y otra vez. Para comerme más la cabeza con todo y para odiarte todavía más de lo que ya lo hago._

 _Y porque lo escribo, para que nunca se me olvide lo que hiciste, la decisión que tomaste y el camino que elegiste en el cual yo no era más que una vulgar mota de polvo perdida en el aire._ "

Cerré el diario y lo deje encima del escritorio entre mis dos libros favoritos, como siempre, ya volvemos a la espantosa rutina de como siempre. Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras de mi casa muggle, si era muggle, que pasa no pensaba cambiar eso, porque no podía, así que me sentía muy orgullosa de ser lo que soy y a quien no le guste que mire para otro lado.

La guerra había estallado en el mundo mágico, los dementores estaban sueltos, los mortifagos se habían apoderado de casi todo y a mí me habían dicho que sería más seguro que me fuera de la madriguera para mi casa. ¿Más seguro? Es que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco. Por lo visto no se habían dado cuenta de que a mí la seguridad en este momento me daba igual, no está segura ni allí, ni aquí, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y encima muggle no estaba segura ni debajo de 100 metros de hormigón armado.

Así que allí me encontraba, sentada en el sofá esperando a que algún mortifago se decidiera a venir a atacarme y acabar conmigo y con toda mi familia. Ojala viniera alguien que yo me se y iba a salir corriendo con hongos por toda la cara.

Todo había empezado a favor del señor oscuro y yo estoy de trabajo hasta los cojones. Que si mi mano derecha por aquí, que si tu padre lo fue tú también, que si confió en que lo hagas perfectamente bien, que sino no te molestes en volver. Que eres perfecto, que honra a tu madre. Decir que ahora mismo estoy saturado es poco.

Hecho de menos los años de instituto en los que podía putear a cara rajada y a comadreja, por lo menos en esos días no tenía tanto estrés acumulado y podía hacer lo que me diera a mí la gana.

En realidad hecho de menos la torre de premios anuales. Esa privacidad, que no tenía en Slytherin con Pansy acosándome y esos dos Zabinni y Not. Allí era todo más tranquilo. Vale no, no lo era, eso había parecido los primero meses la tercera guerra mundial muggle, pero luego se relajó la cosa y empezó a ir bien, y luego mejor… vale lo que echaba de menos era una compañía en especial.

Estarás contenta conciencia, ya me has hecho admitirlo, te odio.

Ya me están llamando otra vez, Draco Draco Draco y siempre Draco haz esto haz, lo otro, vete a no sé dónde y mata a no sé quién. A muggles, como voy a matar a un muggle si estuve liado con uno, ¿y qué que hago? aturdirlos con un hechizo y dejarlos en el suelo medio muertos pero vivos. De momento no me han pillado, el día que lo hagan estaré en un jodido problema y sera todo por su culpa.

Y encima vuelvo a tener a la cansina de Pansy otra vez encima todo el día, esta niña es retrasada, vale será una de mis mejores amigas, si es que se le puede llamar a eso amistad, pero es que es impertinente, y le falta un hervor. Y la guinda del pastel de mierda más grande del mundo, mi madre está arreglando un matrimonio concertado con ella.

Antes me ahorco que casarme con esa esquizofrénica reprimida.

-Malfoy- me di la vuelta hacia la entrada de la puerta, allí estaba el culpable de que todo estuviera así. Me levanté despacio y con parsimonia del sofá en el que me encontraba.

-sí, señor oscuro-

-necesito que vallas junto con Zabinni, y otro dos más antiguos, a acabar con algunos muggles.-

-entiendo, pero no las podemos arreglar nosotros dos solos- no me gustaba nada ese plan.

-Draco- siseó de manera asquerosa al pronunciar mi nombre.- haz lo que te ordeno y decirle a dos de los antiguos que os acompañen, entendido.- no era una pregunta era una afirmación rotunda.

-Entendido, ¿y donde debemos ir?-

-Quiero que os ocupéis de Widmore Street, hay una filtración de que allí viven varios impuros sangre sucia y quiero que acabéis con ellos y con todos los muggles que podáis, vamos a empezar a causar el caos.- Después de esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Cuando oí el nombre de la calle casi escupo todas mis vísceras contra la pared de al lado. Creo que todavía podría hacerlo, no noto un nudo en el estómago lo que noto es un elefante atascado en el esófago que para liberarse se entretiene dando patadas a todo lo que tiene al lado.

Era su calle, la suya, porque nos tenía que haber mandado allí precisamente.

Mierda.

Me había pasado toda la tarde en casa y pensaba hacer lo mismo por la noche. Afuera hacia unos 30 grados y era un día perfecto para ir a la piscina a disfrutar, pero, ¿con quién? Con mis amigas muggles que lo único que hacían era preguntarme por los chicos de un colegio, por fotos que me hubiera hecho allí, cosa que no había ninguna, ninguna que se pudiera enseñar claro, y conversaciones que o bien era de gente que yo no conocía o sobre temas que no me importaban.

Así que llevaba una tarde de verano comiéndome toda la tele basura que estaba echando.

Abrí todas las ventanas, hacía un calor insoportable y era casi de noche, ya estaba el cielo morado oscuro y las luces de las calles encendidas. Después de abrir todas me fui a mi habitación a abrir la mía para que también refrescara un poco. Acabé, y me senté en el ordenador para poner algo de música.

Sin más, se me erizo el pelo de la nuca. Un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento.

Me asome a la ventana de mi habitación y mire hacia el pequeño parque que tenía en frente. Peligro.

Casi no se veían pero allí, entre los arboles del fondo había algo, unas cuantas siluetas estaban bajo ellos, sin moverse y si mi mente no me estaba jugando una mala pasada, estaban mirando hacia aquí en este mismo instante.

Me separe corriendo de la ventana y la cerré. Corrí lo más que pude para cerrar todas las demás. A medida que iba consiguiendo llegar a la última ventana mi miedo, o más bien pánico iba creciendo. Por lo menos mis padres no estaban en casa.

Cuando cerré la última ventana y me eche hacia atrás, no sé porque, supongo que fue un acto de supervivencia, o tal vez ya sabía lo que iba a venir a continuación.

Llegue a tiempo para meterme detrás del sofá antes de oír una voz suave y susurrante decir unas palabras y que todas las ventanas se rompieran en mil pedazos los cuales algunos cayeron sobre mis brazos y piernas cortándome.

Me abrace a mí misma, me supuse que sería lo siguiente. Oí pasos entrar y pisar los cristales de las ventanas. Exactamente creo que eran tres o cuatro personas. No mire hacia arriba, no quería saber quién iba a matarme quien iba a decir primero la maldición imperdonable. No quería saber si estaba…

Pero entonces lo olí, ese inconfundible aroma de anís y menta.

* * *

Espero vuestros comentarios y a ver que os parece!

Muchas graciaaas!


End file.
